Ravi Moves In
by Phelpsgirlxxx
Summary: Ravi moves in with the Ross's before Jessie becomes the Nanny. How does he feel about this big change? Warning: Vomit


**AN: I have spent the past couple of days watching a worrying large amount of Jessie episodes, and I don't even know why, but I just wanted to write a fanfiction about Ravi. It's set just as he moves in with the Ross's, it's quite difficult to know much more than that he went to a school with Monks before he was adopted, so I am just going to make it up apart from that, and also I am not too good at writing in character, so just...well sorry.**

**Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Jessie.**

**PS: I wrote Mr Kipling, as at this point, it wasn't proved to be Mrs Kipling.**

Ravi's Pov

I had been told my one of the monks at my school that I was to be adopted by a rich couple in America, and was to have two new sisters and a new brother. I was nervous, and Mr Kipling seemed nervous too. We were going to have to move to America! I was excited to have a new family, but the ever present worry of not fitting in, or not being liked loomed over me like a dark shadow.

" At least I will always have you Mr Kipling."

He growled encouragingly, and the nervous bubble within my chest deflated slightly. I knew I could always count on my oldest friend. He would come with me to America.

I had met Mrs Mummy and Mr Daddy once, and they had promised to get a cage for my room for Mr Kipling, and they promised it would be extravagant for Mr Kipling, and I could tell he was looking forward to it.

" Ravi! Mr Ross is going to be here in twenty minutes!" One of the monks called.

The nervous bubble began to swell.

I paced, realising I barely had anything to take with me excluding Mr Kipling, who was busy munching down on rat.

" Hey! I packed those for the flight Mr Kipling. They are for Mr Daddy's private jet ride."

Mr Kipling growled, scurrying backwards slightly under the bed. I sighed, knowing he would come out when Mr Daddy got here if I asked him to.

I picked the Tupperware dish of the floor, and placed them next to my small bag.

" Ravi! Mr Ross got here early!"

" I will be a moment!" I called back.

My stomach had begun to feel nauseous, and I hoped to God that my nervous projectile vomiting had not begun to play up, but as bile rose in my throat, I knew it had. I ran to the bathroom as fast as I could, followed my Mr Kipling, and vomited heavily, trying to breath through my nose as I did so.

" Ravi?!"

" Coming!"

I flushed the chain as best as I could, and walked downstairs, holding the Tupperware dish, and walking down the stairs. The flight was going to be about ten hours, and I wasn't looking forward to it. What if I got ill from nervousness again? Mr Daddy could not know. Also what would we talk about?

I walked down, and he was waiting, talking to one of the monks.

" Ready to go Sport?" He asked.

" Sports are not my forte." I admitted nervously.

" That's okay Son." He said, smiling at me slightly.

" Oh good."

" Now who's this?"

" This is Mr Kipling. He's my lizard."

" Well, it's a good job I have a private jet, as I have no idea how else we would get him into America. Also keep a look out for Mrs Chesterfield."

" Yes Mr Daddy sir."

He smiled, ruffling my hair.

" Come on then."

We left the school, and I waved to the monks inside, and they waved back, but they weren't sad. I was just another kid at their school, and me being taken to America was probably not something they were too bothered about.

" Right then Lad."

We boarded the plain, and I looked around nervously. I hadn't been on a flight before, especially one in a private jet, the school had not had the money to take us on extravagant trips in different places around the world.

" So what do you like to do for fun?"

" I like reptiles, maths and science." I said.

" Hmm, I was never very good at maths or science. Why don't you tell me about reptiles?"

" Okay Mr Daddy Sir."

" So..."

" Reptiles are amazing. Reptiles lay eggs. I got Mr Kipling when he was an egg. I even helped hatch him."

" That's fascinating Ravi."

He seemed to be listening, and that made me happy. No one else seemed to want to listen to my stories about reptiles.

" Also, did you know the first reptiles are believed to have evolved around 320 million years ago."

" No I didn't."

I continued talking about the reptiles for at least an hour.

" So, Ravi what do you know about your new siblings?" He asked, seemingly deciding to have some input into the conversation.

" I only know that they are called Emma, Luke and Zuri. Mrs Mummy told me."

" Well, shall I tell you a little about them?"

" Yes please Mr Daddy Sir."

He smiled at the name.

" Well Emma's the oldest, and she has blond hair and likes fashion and make up a lot!"

" Okay."

" Luke is the second oldest, and he likes sports, and girls and paint ball and Kenny the koala and Superman."

" Who is Kenny the koala?"

" Kenny is Luke's toy. He's had him for years. He is a stuffed koala with a little hat."

" Oh."

" Do you have a little toy you sleep with?"

" No Mr Daddy."

" Well, we can get one if you want?"

" No thank you, it's okay. Mr Kipling is quite the snuggler."

" Ah, well isn't that sweet."

" Now what about Zuri?"

" Well, she's a big fan of tutus, tea parties and magical ponies."

" Is it a tv show?"

" Yes, and she loves them!"

" Okay."

" If she wants a tea party, say yes, but I would avoid eating the buns she makes. She's uses a little light."

" Okay, got it."

" Hey Ravi, pull my finger."

I pulled it, and instantly regretted it, when the room began to smell, and he began laughing to himself, quite unusually.

" Oh!"

" You will get used to this smell with Luke. He doesn't like showering."

" Oh."

" Why don't you get some rest. By the time you wake up, we should be landing in America. Don't worry, I will wake you up before we begin to land."

" Thank you Mr Daddy."

" Night tyke."

When I woke up next, it was to Mr Daddy shaking me awake, we were about to be landing in New York, and the bubble of nervous that had taken a fortnight to brew, and shrink away regained size in a millisecond. The nausea was back tenfold as well.

" Hey buddy, don't worry. They're going to love you. They'll be meeting us back at the penthouse."

" Yes Mr Daddy sir."

We buckled up, and I sucked on a boiled sweet that I had been given by Mr Daddy. I hadn't eaten breakfast yet, and he had told me there would be food at the penthouse, but the thought of it made my stomach churn, but I nodded, a fake smile donned on my face.

By the time we were finally on the ground, I had to hide my shivers. The nervousness was overwhelming me, and it was pretty cold in New York.

" Don't worry Ravi, we'll get you something warmed to wear soon. Tomorrow. However, the penthouse and limo will be warm for now."#

" Okay."

It didn't take long for us to find the limo guy, who was holding up a sign and waving it frantically at us.

" Ah perfect." Mr Daddy said, leading me by the hand to the driver.

The driver didn't speak for the whole ride, and it seemed weird, but Mr Daddy acted as if it was normal, so after my first few attempts at conversation, I quietened, but it did leave me with my raging thoughts, and by the time we reached the massive building where the penthouse was located, and I got out of the cab first, and bent over.

" Ravi, are you okay?"

It was then that I projectile vomited against the wall the building, and the sound of a resounding eww, came from behind me.

My head hurt, but I knew that was only the nervousness. I wasn't sure what I was meant to be saying to my new brother and sisters. What if they didn't like me? What if I didn't fit in very well in America? What if they were mean to Mr Kipling, who was growling softly in a reassuring way beside me.

Once I had stopped being sick, an arm carefully steered me away from the wall.

" Ravi, are you okay?" He asked.

" Sorry Mr Daddy Sir. I have a nervous vomiting problem." I tried to explain.

I had looked out of the window a bit on the way to the penthouse, and America seemed fantastic from what I had seen, and I didn't want Mr Daddy to send me back.

" Hey, it's okay Son. How does this sound? We will go upstairs, get you a hot water bottle, and then you can have a nap. You can meet everyone afterwards, eh?"

" Thanks Mr Daddy."

" No problem Son."

We passed a man in the lobby on the way past that Mr Daddy called Timmy, but judging by the look on his face, that wasn't his name.

" SURPRISE!" Was screamed as we entered the hotel room, but when they saw Mr Daddy's indication to keep it down, they quietened instantly.

" Ravi isn't well, so we're going to let him nap for a while, and maybe throw him a party tomorrow. Is that okay Bertram?"

The look on Bertram's face was not very happy, but he nodded anyway.

" Very good Sir."

Mr Daddy carefully led me upstairs, and into my room, I heard a slight scream when they saw Mr Kipling as he scurried up the stairs after us.

" Here Ravi."

He carefully led me into a room with my face on it, and it was awesome.

" Here, you have a nap, and I will talk to the others. You might be slightly jet lagged for a while anyway."

" Thanks Mr Daddy."

" No problem Son."

He carefully closed the door behind him as he left, turning the light off, and Mr Kipling crawled up to lay beside me.

" Night night Mr Kipling." I whispered, as I drifted off to sleep.

By the time I woke up, it was night, and I realised that I wasn't going to be able to talk to anyone now, and that settled my stomach slightly, and I realised I was hungry. I checked the clock on the desk next to me, and saw it was 1 am.

There was a slight knock coming from the door.

" Hello, who is it?"

" It's Zuri."

"Oh hello Zuri. Come in."

She walked into the room, wearing what seemed to be a night garment with a tutu attached to it.

" How are you?" She asked.

" I'm good, slightly hungry, but good."

" I had a nightmare."

" Oh. What was it about?"

" It doesn't matter. But can I sleep with you? Just do it doesn't come back."

" Well, okay."

" But first..."

" Yes Zuri?"

" Lets get something to eat. I know where Bertram hides the good stuff."

She led me from my room by my hand, smiling at me as she whispered that we had to be quiet, and I knew that I was going to be okay here, I would meet the rest of them tomorrow, but for now, Zuri was my friend.


End file.
